Various types of tools are used to form wellbores in subterranean formations for recovering hydrocarbons such as oil and gas lying beneath the surface. Examples of such tools include rotary drill bits, hole openers, reamers, and coring bits. Rotary drill bits include, but are not limited to, fixed cutter drill bits, such as polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) drill bits, drag bits, matrix drill bits, rock bits, and roller cone drill bits. A fixed cutter drill bit typically includes multiple blades each having multiple cutting elements, such as the PDC cutting elements on a PDC bit.
In typical drilling applications, a drill bit is rotated to form a wellbore. The diameter of the wellbore formed by the drill bit may be defined by the cutting elements disposed at the largest outer diameter of the drill bit. The drill bit is coupled, either directly or indirectly to a “drill string,” which includes a series of elongated tubular segments connected end-to-end. An assembly of components, referred to as a “bottom-hole assembly” (BHA) may be connected to the downhole end of the drill string. When the axis of the BHA and the axis of drill bit are not in alignment, the drill bit may, as a whole, rotate around the BHA axis. This is called off-center rotation of the drill bit.